Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (video)
"Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! " is the fifteenth Wiggles video released in 2003. Filmed *Studio (July 2002) *"Gulp Gulp" video/Outside scenes (September 2002) Release Dates Australia: September 1, 2003 US: July 27, 2004 UK: April 21, 2007 Songs #Camera One #Gulp Gulp #Wiggly Sports Theme #Testing One, Two, Three #Bit By Bit (We're Building a Set) #Vegetable Soup #Hats #Music with Murray #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Dressing Up #Where's Jeff? #Anthony's Workshop Bonus Songs *The Dancing Flowers *Go to Sleep Jeff CD Songs *Calling All Cows *Knock, Knock, Who's There? Cast *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Jeff Fatt *Murray Cook *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Corrine O'Rafferty - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Andrew McCourt - Wags the Dog *Kristy Talbot - Henry the Octopus *Simon Pryce - Gremlin *Kase Amer - Gremlin Trivia *Simon Pryce makes his debut in a Wiggles video. *This video was made in full screen, but wide screen versions of the songs can be found on some editions of TV Series 3. *When the Wiggles talk to The Wiggly Friends on the Wiggly Telephone about their problem with the Big Red Car, their phone voices are actually Kaz and Carolyn's conversation from the Kaz the Cat segment of the TV Series 1 episode, Murray's Shirt. Goofs *Captain says that Wags was a little puppy when he was a director for Network Wiggles but in the flashback, Wags is his normal size. Gallery HenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!Prologue.jpg|Henry CaptainandHenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!Prologue.jpg|Captain and Henry TheLandWiggleFriendsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheWigglesinTitleCard.jpg|"The Wiggles in" AnthonyandMurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles WhooHoo!.jpg|"Whoo Hoo!" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlinstitlecard.jpg|Title card GremlinSimon.jpg|Gremlin Simon AnthonyEatingSandwichinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony eating sandwich TheBigRedCarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheUnforgottenWigglesinAustralia.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony and Murray MurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray using stethoscope TheBigRedCar'sTire.jpg|The Big Red Car's tire TheBigRedCar'sHeadlight.jpg|The Big Red Car's headlight TheNonrealisticWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregandAnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg and Anthony JeffSleepinginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff sleeping GreginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg JeffWakingUpinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandAnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony CaptainandDorothyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy DorothyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy GregandMurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg and Murray WigglyTelephoneinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wiggly Telephone TheWiggleFriendsandDominicField.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Dominic DorothyontheTelephone.jpg|Dorothy on telephone MurrayonWigglyTelephoneinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray on Wiggly telephone GregonWigglyTelephone.jpg|Greg on Wiggly Telephone JeffonWigglyTelephone.jpg|Jeff on Wiggly Telephone AnthonyonWigglyTelephoneinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony on Wiggly telephone GregandJeffinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandSimontheGremlin.jpg|Greg and Simon Murray,JeffandSimon.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Simon HenryandWagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Henry and Wags CaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain Feathersword CameraOne-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Wags OnAir.jpg|On Air TheUnforgottenWigglesatNetworkWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Network Wiggles WagsPlayingDrums.jpg|Wags playing the drums DorothyPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Dorothy playing Red Maton electric guitar GregSingingCameraOne.jpg|Greg singing CameraOne.jpg|"Camera One" DominicFieldinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dominic Field JosephFieldinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Joseph Field CaptainFeatherswordonCamera.jpg|Captain Feathersword on camera GregandMurrayatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Greg and Murray HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard TheWigglesSingingCameraOne.jpg|The Wiggles singing HenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Henry in close-up TheWigglyMascotsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots playing music CaptainFeatherswordandJosephField.jpg|Captain and Joseph CaptainFeathersword,JosephandDominicField.jpg|Captain, Joseph and Dominic CaptainFeatherswordandDominicField.jpg|Captain and Dominic CaptainFeatherswordatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Network Wiggles CaptainFeatherswordTurningonthePowerSwitch.jpg|''"Lights, Camera, Action."'' NetworkWigglesLights.jpg|Network Wiggles lights GremlinKase.jpg|Gremlin Kase DorothyattheAirportRunaway.jpg|Dorothy at the airport runway CaptainandDorothyataTornado.jpg|Captain and Dorothy at a tornado GulpGulp-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Gulp, Gulp" TheBigRedCarDrinkingWater.jpg|The Big Red Car drinking water AnthonySingingGulpGulp.jpg|Anthony singing MurrayandJeffinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray and Jeff MurrayandJeffDrinkingWater.jpg|Murray drinking water GulpGulp.jpg|"Gulp, Gulp" GregSingingGulpGulp.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesPlayingMusicinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles playing music GremlinSimonDrinkingWater.jpg|Simon drinking water JeffPlayingAccordioninWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff playing accordion GregandAnthonyDrinkingWater.jpg|Greg and Anthony drinking water AnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums TheWigglesDrinkingWater.jpg|The Wiggles drinking water GregPlayingMatonGuitarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar Water.jpg|Water GremlinSimonandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Gremlin Simon and the Big Red Car TheWigglesandGremlinSimon.jpg|The Wiggles and Gremlin Simon GremlinSimonChasingTheWiggles.jpg|Simon chasing The Wiggles WigglySportsTheme-2003.jpg|"Wiggly Sports Theme" CaptainandHenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain and Henry LarissaWrightinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Larissa CaptainFallingDowninWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainFeatherswordInvisible.jpg|Captain Feathersword being invisible DorothyandWagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothyandHenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry HenryPressingCloneButton.jpg|Henry pressing clone button TheWigglyFriendsandCaptainFeathersword'sClone.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and Captain's clone CaptainFeathersword'sClones.jpg|Captain Feathersword's clones DorothyPressingTheS.SFeatherswordButton.jpg|Dorothy pressing The S.S Feathersword button TheS.SFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends TheEarlyWigglyFriendsholdingHands.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends holding hands CaptainFeatherswordPressingInvisibleButton.jpg|Captain Feathersword pressing the invisible button TheEarlyWigglyFriendsInvisible.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends invisible NetworkWiggles(Location).jpg|Network Wiggles WagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wags painting the wall TheWigglesandWagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags TheWiggles,JosephandDominicField.jpg|The Wiggles, Joseph and Dominic WagsandDominicField.jpg|Wags and Dominic WagsandJosephField.jpg|Wags and Joseph Wags,JosephandDominicField.jpg|Wags, Joseph and Dominic GremlinSimonatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Gremlin Simon at Network Wiggles WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wags and Captain TheMaleWiggleFriendsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheMaleWigglyGroupinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TestingOne,Two,Three-Prologue.jpg|Greg suggesting to test the microphones TestingOne,Two,Three.jpg|"Testing One, Two, Three" TheWigglesPlayingMatonGuitarsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars TheOtherWigglesSingingTestingOne,Two,Three.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing GregSingingTestingOne,Two,Three.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar DorothyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Dorothy playing Maton acoustic guitar JeffPlayingMatonGuitarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff playing Maton guitar CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing YellowMatonGuitarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Yellow Maton guitar MatonElectricGuitars.jpg|Maton electric guitars TheLandWigglyGroupinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheWigglesSingingOpera.jpg|The Wiggles singing opera GregandAnthonyatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Greg and Anthony at Network Wiggles GregonMicrophone.jpg|Greg on microphone JeffandAnthonyatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Network Wiggles CaptainandAnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain on microphone and Anthony TheOtherWigglyHumansinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans CaptainandGreginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordonMicrophone.jpg|"This is the best microphone device I've ever used!" GregandWagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg and Wags BitByBit,LittleByLittle(We'reBuildingaSet)-Prologue.jpg|"Well everyone, the microphone seems to be working well so let's get moving." TheGremlinsClimbingtheStairs.jpg|The gremlins climbing the stairs GregSingingBitByBit,LittleByLittle(We'reBuildingaSet).jpg|Greg singing WagsandMurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wags and Murray BitByBit,LittleByLittle(We'reBuildingaSet).jpg|"Bit By Bit, Little By Little (We're Building a Set)" RedStarryKeyboardinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard SharrynDermodyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Sharryn MurrayPlayingBroomGuitar.jpg|Murray playing broom guitar DorothyandGreginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy and Greg JeffatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Jeff in construction hat AnthonyatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Anthony holding megaphone TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group DorothyandAnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony AnthonyandHenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony and Henry JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheGremlinsandClothingRack.jpg|The Gremlins and clothing rack GremlinKaseandClothingRack.jpg|Kase and clothing rack GremlinSimonandClothingRack.jpg|Simon and clothing rack GregandJeffatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Network Wiggles AnthonyonMegaphone.jpg|Anthony on megaphone TheUnforgottenWigglesatNetworkWigglesTopArea.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on the top area MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword HenryandJeffinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Henry and Jeff AnthonyPlayingDrumsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums MurrayandHenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray and Henry TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group JeffSleepinginConstructionHat.jpg|Jeff sleeping in construction hat MurrayandDorothyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy TheWiggles'TVSetDrawing.jpg|The Wiggles' TV set drawing TheWigglesatNetworkWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles MurrayatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Murray waving AnthonyandMurrayatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Murray VegetableSoup-Prologue.jpg|"Look, food! I'm hungry." TheUnforgottenWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|"I'm hungry, too. It's been a long time since breakfast." MainNetworkWigglesSet.jpg|Main Network Wiggles set VegetableSoup2.jpg|Greg holding zucchini TheOtherWigglesSingingVegetableSoup.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group GregSingingVegetableSoup.jpg|Greg singing VegetableSoup.jpg|"Vegetable Soup" WagsandTheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags VegetableSoup3.jpg|Greg holding garlic VegetableSoup4.jpg|Greg holding guava GregonBananaphone.jpg|Greg on Bananaphone VegetableSoup-Epilogue.jpg|''"This is the best fruit salad I've ever had. Argh!"'' TheWigglyGroupinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggly Group AnthonyandMurrayEatingVegetableSoup.jpg|Anthony and Murray eating vegetable soup GregandJeffEatingVegetableSoup.jpg|Greg and Jeff eating vegetable soup AnthonyEatingVegetableSoup.jpg|Anthony eating vegetable soup WagsandAnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wags and Anthony MurrayandJeffatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheWigglesholdingBoxes.jpg|The Wiggles holding boxes MurrayWearingPatrioticHat.jpg|Murray wearing patriotic hats MurrayandJeffWearingHats.jpg|Murray and Jeff wearing hats GregandAnthonyWearingHats.jpg|Greg and Anthony wearing hats Hats-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Hats" Hats.jpg|"Hats" GregSingingHats.jpg|Greg singing GregWearingMusicHat.jpg|Greg wearing music hat TheOtherWigglesPlayingTrumpets.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing trumpets JeffWearingPurpleHat.jpg|Jeff wearing purple hat MurrayWearingRedCowboyHat.jpg|Murray wearing red cowboy hat TheWigglesWearingMusicHats.jpg|The Wiggles wearing music hats MurrayPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Murray playing trumpet TheOtherWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Other Wiggles in the Big Red Car GregWearingPoliceman'sHat.jpg|Greg wearing a policeman's hat TheGremlins.jpg|The Gremlins GregWearingHat.jpg|Greg wearing a hat JeffPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Jeff playing trumpet AnthonyPlayingTrumpetinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony playing trumpet JeffWearingSombrero.jpg|Jeff wearing sombrero GregWearingFireman'sHat.jpg|Greg wearing fireman's hat GregWearingCaptain'sHat.jpg|Greg wearing captain's hat TheWigglesWearingHats.jpg|The Wiggles wearing hats TheWigglesHoldingHats.jpg|The Wiggles holding hats MusicwithMurray-Prologue.jpg|Murray suggesting to make music together MusicwithMurray-Prologue2.jpg|"Hey everyone, let's make music with Murray." CaptainandAnthonyPlayingDrums.jpg|Captain and Anthony JeffandWagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff and Wags MusicwithMurray.jpg|"Music with Murray" GregSingingMusicwithMurray.jpg|Greg singing MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group GregandHenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg and Henry WagsandCaptainFeatherswordPlayingPotsandPans.jpg|Wags and Captain playing pots and pans CaptainFeatherswordPlayingDrum.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing drum GregPlayingMatonGuitaratNetworkWiggles.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar Let'sMakeSomeMusic!.jpg|''"Let's make some music!"'' TheWigglyMascotsandGremlins.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Gremlins DorothyandSimontheGremlin.jpg|Dorothy and Simon WagsandSimontheGremlin.jpg|Wags and Simon GremlinSimonandHenry.jpg|Simon and Henry GremlinSimonandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Gremlin Simon and the Wiggly Mascots TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheNonrealisticWigglesatNetworkWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in flashback Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-Prologue2.jpg|Greg and Murray NetworkWiggles.jpg|Network Wiggles on slate JosephandDominicFieldinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|''"Welcome to Network Wiggles."'' Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends GregSingingLights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!.jpg|Greg singing GregandMurrayPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Greg and Murray playing Maton guitars JeffandDorothyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard CaptainFeatherswordonTV.jpg|Captain Feathersword on TV DorothyDancinginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy dancing 3-DoorEntrance.jpg|3-door entrance TheGremlinsataDoor.jpg|The Gremlins at a green door TheProWigglyHumansinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans GremlinSimonandMurray.jpg|Gremlin Simon and Murray TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandtheGremlins.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans and the Gremlins TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandGremlinSimon.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans and Simon GremlinSimonandAnthony.jpg|Simon and Anthony GremlinSimon,AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Simon, Anthony and Murray TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheGremlins.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Gremlins CaptainandKase.jpg|Captain and Kase Captain,GregandKase.jpg|Captain, Greg and Kase TheBigRedCarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Big Red Car DressingUp-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Dressing Up" TheWigglesandHenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheWigglesasDoctors.jpg|The Wiggles as doctors TheWigglesWearingTuxedoOutfits.jpg|The Wiggles wearing tuxedo outfits DressingUp.jpg|"Dressing Up" GregandMurrayasCowboys.jpg|Greg and Murray as cowboys JeffasaCowboy.jpg|Jeff as a cowboy JeffandAnthonyasCowboys.jpg|Jeff and Anthony as cowboys TheWigglesasCowboys.jpg|The Wiggles as cowboys GregSingingDressingUp.jpg|Greg singing GregandMurrayasFirefighters.jpg|Greg and Murray as firefighters JeffasaFirefighter.jpg|Jeff playing red starry keyboard while dress as a fire fighter TheWigglesasFirefighters.jpg|The Wiggles as firefighters TheAwakeWigglesasDoctors.jpg|The Awake Wiggles as doctors GregandMurrayasDoctors.jpg|Greg and Murray as doctors GregasaCowboy.jpg|Greg as a cowboy Where'sJeff?-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car CaptainandSimon.jpg|Captain telling the Gremlins about his idea CaptainFeatherswordandtheGremlins.jpg|Captain and the Gremlins TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordinAntartica.jpg|Captain in Antarctica CaptainFeatherswordinAfrica.jpg|Captain in Africa TheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Captain in the Great Wall of China CaptainFeatherswordinParis.jpg|Captain at the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France NiagaraFalls.jpg|Captain swimming in Niagara Falls CaptainFeatherswordatSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Captain swimming in front of the Sydney Opera House MachuPicchu.jpg|Captain hopping in Machu Picchu Where'sJeff?-Prologue3.jpg|"Where's Jeff?!?" JeffSleepingatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Network Wiggles GregSingingWhere'sJeff?.jpg|Greg singing AnthonySingingWhere'sJeff?.jpg|Anthony singing MurraySingingWhere'sJeff?.jpg|Murray singing JeffonTheBigRedCarMallRide.jpg|Jeff in the Big Red Car JeffSleepingatthePark.jpg|Jeff at the park JeffSleepingatHoytsCinema.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Hoyts Cinema MurrayandJeffatHoytsCinema.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Hoyts Cinema JeffSleepinginhisBed.jpg|Jeff in his bed GregandJeffatLollipop'sPlayland.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Lollipop's Playland TheUnforgottenWigglesatLollipop'sPlayland.jpg|Jeff on teacup ride TheAwakeWigglesSingingWhere'sJeff.jpg|The Awake Wiggles singing GregOpeningtheFirstDoor.jpg|Greg opening the first door AnthonyintheFirstDoor.jpg|Anthony in the first door GregOpeningtheSecondDoor.jpg|Greg opening the second door AnthonyintheSecondDoor.jpg|Anthony in the second door GregatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Greg GregOpeningtheThirdDoor.jpg|Greg opening the third door AnthonyintheThirdDoor.jpg|Anthony in the third door GregOpeningSmallDoor.jpg|Greg opening small door MurrayinSmallDoor.jpg|Murray in small door JeffSleepingattheLake.jpg|Jeff sleeping while fishing JeffandAnthonyattheLake.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at the lake JeffSleepingatStateRailAuthorityofNewSouthWales.jpg|Jeff sleeping at State Rail Authority of NSW MurrayandJeffatStateRailAuthorityofNewSouthWales.jpg|Murray and Jeff at State Rail Authority of NSW JeffSleepingonPileofBalloons.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons TheWigglesonPileofBalloons.jpg|The Wiggles on a pile of balloons Where'sJeff?.jpg|"Where's Jeff?" JeffSleepingattheBeach.jpg|Jeff at the beach JeffandAnthonyattheBeach.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at the Beach JeffSleepingatNationalParksandWildlifeService.jpg|Jeff at National Parks and Wildlife Service MurrayandJeffatNationalParksandWildlifeService.jpg|Murray and Jeff at National Parks and Wildlife Service JeffandWagsSleeping.jpg|Jeff and Wags sleeping JeffSleepingintheSydneyOrchestra.jpg|Jeff in the Sydney Orchestra JeffandAnthonyintheSydneyOrchestra.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in the Sydney Orchestra JeffSleepingonSlipperyDip.jpg|Jeff sleeping on Slippery Dip JeffWakingUponSlipperyDip.jpg|Jeff waking up on Slippery Dip JeffonSlipperyDip.jpg|Jeff awake on Slippery Dip TheWigglesatFeatherdaleWildlifePark.jpg|The Wiggles at Featherdale Wildlife park JeffSleepinginManlyArtGalleryandMuseum.jpg|Jeff in a art museum JeffSleepingatSnakeExhibit.jpg|Jeff sleeping at a snake exhibit JeffSleepingintheLoungeRoom.jpg|Jeff sleeping at home while watching TV JeffSleepingatFountain.jpg|Jeff sleeping in front of a fountain Paraglide.jpg|A Paraglide JeffSleepingonParaglide.jpg|Jeff sleeping while riding a paraglide TheAwakeWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles JeffinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|"Did someone say Jeff?" Where'sJeff?-Epilogue.jpg|"Jeff, we found you!" JeffandSimontheGremlin.jpg|Jeff and Simon TheWigglesandtheGremlins.jpg|The Wiggles and the Gremlins Anthony'sWorkshop-Prologue.jpg|"Let's see what's happening in Anthony's workshop." Anthony'sWorkshop.jpg|"Anthony's Workshop" TheUnforgottenWigglesSingingAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles singing CaptainandHenryinAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Captain and Henry DorothyandWagsinAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Dorothy and Wags CaptainFeatherswordinAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Anthony's workshop JeffSingingAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Jeff singing MurraySingingAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Murray singing TheWigglyDancersinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers BenMurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Ben It'saWorkingBee.jpg|''"It's a working bee"'' GregSingingAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Greg singing TheMaleWigglyGroupandGremlinSimon.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Gremlin Simon TheWigglyGroupandGremlinSimon.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Gremlin Simon WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the Gremlins TheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car epilogue WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-MusicianCredits.jpg|Musician Credits Bonus Features GoToSleepJeff-SongTitle.jpg|Bonus Song Title GoToSleepJeff(song).jpg|Bonus Song: "Go to Sleep Jeff (Brahams' Lullaby)" OscarNg.jpg|Oscar Ng DorothyinGoToSleepJeff.jpg|Dorothy in bonus clip DorothySingingGotoSleepJeff.jpg|Dorothy singing TheDancingFlowers.jpg|Bonus Song: "The Dancing Flowers" JeffinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Jeff LarissaastheRedFlower.jpg|Larissa the Red Flower KaseastheBlueFlower.jpg|Kase the Blue Flower BenastheYellowFlower.jpg|Ben the Yellow Flower SharrynasthePurpleFlower.jpg|Sharryn the Purple Flower TheWigglesinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|The Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandJeffinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregSingingTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Greg GregandMurrayinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Anthony MurrayandJeffinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Murray and Jeff JeffandAnthonyinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles playing music WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip.jpg|The Wiggly Group in bonus clip WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip2.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" in bonus clip WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bonus clip WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip4.jpg|The Wiggly Group in bonus clip #2 WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip5.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Hot Potato" in bonus clip WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip6.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Hot Potato" in bonus clip #2 TestingOne,Two,Three-AlternateShot.jpg|Alternate shot from "Testing One, Two, Three" (seen in the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! TV Series) TheWigglyMascotsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!DeletedShot.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in deleted shot from "Bit by Bit, Little by Little" JeffandDorothyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!DeletedShot.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in deleted shot from "Bit by Bit, Little by Little" MurrayandJeffinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!DeletedScene.jpg|Murray and Jeff in deleted scene from "Hats" TheUnforgottenWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!DeletedScene.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in deleted scene from "Hats" MurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!DeletedScene.jpg|Murray in deleted scene from "Hats" TheAwakeWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!DeletedScene.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in deleted scene from "Hats" TheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!DeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggles in deleted scene from "Hats" MusicWithMurray-DeletedShot.jpg|Dominic introducing "Music with Murray" from a deleted shot (seen in the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! TV Series) MusicwithMurray-ExtendedShot.jpg|Extended shot from "Music with Murray" (seen in the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! TV Series) JeffSleepingonPotatoes.jpg|Jeff sleeping on potatoes in deleted shot from "Where's Jeff?" JeffSleepingattheLibrary.jpg|Jeff sleeping at the library in deleted shot from "Where's Jeff?" Anthony'sWorkshop-AlternateShot.jpg|Alternate shot from "Anthony's Workshop" (seen in the Lights. Camera, Action, Wiggles! TV Series) VHS and DVD Gallery WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-VHSCover.jpg|Full VHS Cover WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-Disc.jpg|Disc WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USADVDFullCover.jpg|Full USA DVD cover WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USADVD.jpg|USA Disc imagesCALDB30W.jpg|US DVD cover (re-release) WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!DVDInsert.jpg|Insert included with the US DVD WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!DVDInsertInside.jpg|Inside of the insert 51UHI63T3CL. SY300 .jpg|UK Cover DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Pictures WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|The gremlins in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the gremlins in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Gremlin SimontheGremlininWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|Gremlin Simon SimontheGremlininWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture2.jpg|Gremlin Simon KasetheGremlininWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|Gremlin Kane Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture.jpg|"Anthony's Workshop" Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Friends Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy and Wags Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture5.jpg|''"It's a working bee."'' TheWigglyGroupandtheGremlins.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the Gremlins Anthony'sWorkshop-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Anthony's Workshop" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture14.jpg|The Gremlins behind green door in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture15.jpg|The Gremlins behind green door TheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Dancing Flowers" TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles TheDancingFlowers-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Dancing Flowers" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture21.jpg|Gremlin #1 in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture22.jpg|The Wiggles pushing the Big Red Car in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture23.jpg|Another promo picture of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture24.jpg|A promo picture from "Gulp, Gulp" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture25.jpg|Another promo picture of "Gulp, Gulp" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture26.jpg|Another promo picture of "Gulp, Gulp" TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Dancing Flowers TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and the dancing flowers in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture29.jpg|The Wiggles eating vegetable soup in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture30.jpg|The Wiggles eating vegetable soup in promo picture #2 Hats-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hats" WagsinWhoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|Wags playing the drums TheWigglesin2002.jpg|The Wiggles in 2002 promo picture Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:2002 Category:2002 DVDs Category:Series 3